Just a High School Dance
by Troyfan16
Summary: Bra's a senior in high school and it's the last dance of the year where Goten ends up being a chaparone. What happens when after the dance they go and hang out at Bra's house and fall asleep watching TV? *Hint a very angry Vegeta.*
1. Training

-1

Just a High School Dance

Hey! I am DBZ fan and though the couple never really happened I like the idea of Bra and Goten. I just want to make the comment that I don't own the show or any of the characters because if I did then I'd be one rich girl. Enjoy!

**&**

"**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" **screeched the alarm clock. Bra groaned as she reached to turn off her alarm clock. It was too _far _early for her to be up.

"BRA!" screamed the prince of all sayians. Bra groaned again thinking of the deal she had made with her father. He promised to not snap every guy in half that she dated as long as Bra continued training. Not that the deal kept Vegeta from glaring at every guy who came over which scared the vast majority of them away.

"Just a minute!" she called in response.

"Hurry up! Kackorot's brat is here and I want to spar." Bra rolled her eyes at the thought of being in the same room a Goten. He really worrying her the way he acted when Paris broke up with him. And Bra was not in the mood this morning to deal with his sour attitude. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked down stairs. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was the very impatient Vegeta.

"Where's Trunks and Goten?" she asked grabbing a piece of toast off the table.

"They got tired of waiting so they are already in the stadium." Bra followed here father to them battle arena while listening to him mutter something about waking up earlier. As they got closer Bra could sense her brother's ki.

When they barely got in someone screamed, "Heads up!" Bra saw the energy blast in time to flip backwards out of the way.

"Watch where you are shooting Trunks!"

"It wasn't me!" he yelled pointing a finger at Goten. Bra looked up at Goten intending to yell but stopped when her saw he had no shirt on.

She felt herself blush as she met his eyes, "What is with your aim Goten? It's not that Paris girl is it if it is then you have some serious issues right now."

"It isn't the reason. I've just been off." Goten felt a twinge of annoyance towards Bra for telling him off.

What did she know about it at all she was five years younger than him how could she understand? Bra interrupted his thoughts, " You've been off since Paris broke up with you."

"I have not and I'll prove it to you!" said Goten angrily.

Bra heard a small snicker from her brother, Goten his him with a small energy blast. _'Fine,' _thought Bra, _'get pissed off if that's what it takes to focus you.' _

"After lunch then." Said Bra.

"Let's got Bra." Ordered Vegeta then he added in a mutter, "Now his ki is normal thank the gods."

"I do not think it would last for very long daddy. He is too busy being upset to focus on anything else for long." Bra said hoping that she would be wrong. Bra started stretching while watching her brother and Goten spar.

"Ready?" asked Vegeta.

"Yea." Said Bra. She half-heartedly spared with Vegeta she felt someone watching her. Bra turned to see Goten watching her from the other side of the field. That was her mistake, turning her back on Vegeta. He hit her with little mercy and sent her flying across the room. For a few fleeting moments Goten thought Bra was seriously hurt when she went flying into the wall. Goten in those moments wanted to strangle Vegeta for hurting Bra, but it softened when she got up and dusted herself off. He tried to shake away that feeling, why should he care so much? Bra was just his best friend's little sister he should not have feelings for her. That is when he noticed Vegeta watching him and he returned Vegeta's glare.

Was this punier, half-saiyan trying to stare him down? And what was Kakorot's spawn looking at his princess like that for? _'He is half sayian.'_ Said a voice in his head. He growled at the thought of his baby girl with this _thing_. _'Is there truly anyone worse?' _asked the voice.

"Oh no." groaned Bra as she saw the staring match between her father and Goten. She looked to her brother and he saw it as well. Bra looked at her father's face and body where etched in stone.

Goten's looks where a bit softer and he a glow about him with the sweat on his chest. She shook her head, Goten was like an older brother what was she thinking?

_Knock, knock_

"Saved by the mom." Muttered Trunks.

"All four of you need to come out here this instant and eat some lunch." Bra and Trunks rushed to the door. However Goten floated to the ground and met Vegeta by the door.

"Kakorot's spawn." Growled Vegeta.


	2. New Job

-1Just a High School Dance

Hey just the disclaimer here I still hate to say that I do not own DBZ.

**REVIEW**

"Saved by the mom." Muttered Trunks. " All four of you need to come out here this instant and eat some lunch." Bra and Trunks rushed to the door. However Goten floated to the ground and met Vegeta by the door. "Kakorot's spawn." Growled Vegeta.

**END REVIEW**

"Should we go back in there Trunks?" asked Bra after Vegeta's yelling.

"It's best to just wait." Said Trunks trying to sound sure of himself.

Goten turned and faced Vegeta. He was in his famous stance legs out and his arms across his chest.

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" he only asked it loud enough for Goten to hear.

"What?"

"Don't try to hid it. I felt your ki when she hit the wall. I also saw the look you gave me."

"I only have feelings for her like an older brother." Goten said.

"You have to convince yourself that before you convince me." Said Vegeta walking away. Goten wanted to walk after him to try and find out just what he was hinting at and to tell him that he wasn't mad that Bra hit the wall just concerned. Outside Trunks, Bulma, and Bra where sitting down with a glass of lemonade. When she saw Vegeta coming Bra stood up nervous of what had happened to Goten.

"Daddy you didn't do anything to him did you?'' Vegeta sneered and walked inside.

"That's usually your father's way of saying no." said Bulma.

"Well I got to get to work." Said Trunks as he kissed his mom and sister on the cheek.

"Hey tell Goten to come to my office when he gets a chance. I've got an idea to get Chichi off his back, and try not to worry about Goten so much." He added when he saw Bra's frown.

"Here he comes." Said Bulma right after Trunks left. Goten looked to be deep in thought.

"Woman where's my food?" screamed Vegeta.

"Honestly that man wouldn't know how to boil and egg to save his life." Said Bulma as she got up and left.

"Goten?" asked Bra with a touch of concern in her voice. Goten looked up and was startled a bit to see Bra there.

"Where…"

"My mom went to get my dad food, and Trunks went to work. Speaking of which Trunks said that he had a way to get Chichi off your back." Goten grinned nobody knew him like Bra did not even his ex-girlfriend Paris. Bra was the first to know he was going out with her, he remembered that day, Bra looked happy for him and he remembered a hint of sadness. He had tried to ask her what was wrong but she just smiled and said nothing. Bra had then added a joke that it was possible for him to find someone to deal with his hard head.

"Goten? Earth to Goten! Did you hear what I just asked you?"

"No sorry, I'm all ears now. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to fight after your meeting with Trunks."

"Yea sure."

"Trunks should be in his office and I'll probably be in my workroom whenever you're done."

"Ok see you later Bra." Said Goten as he flew off. She stood there and watched him fly off, then walked around the building to the main entrance.

Goten landed at the front lawn of the Capsul Corp. He walked into the lobby and checked in with the receptionist.

"He's in room A34, it's up those stairs and down the hallway to the left four doors."

"Thanks." Goten said with a nod and walked straight to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Goten." Called Trunks.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Goten walking in.

"Lucky guess." Answered Trunks turning around in his chair to face Goten.

"So what was your plan to get my mom off my back?"

"You know how she wants you to get a job?" Trunks asked.

"Yea."

"Well how would she like to have her son be a personal assistant to the Vice President of Capsul Corp?"

"You really mean it? Man Trunks you're a life saver I didn't even know how much more of my mom I could take."

Trunks laughed as he said, "No problem, and your first job is to take this package to Bra she's been kind of snappy about this project. And she's been particularly moody lately."

"I figured that out this morning." Said Goten.

"Well I'll see you in a bit if my sister doesn't try to kill you." Grinned Trunks.


	3. Cuts and Dresses

-1Just a High School Dance

DISCLAIMER I don't own Dragon Ball Z wish I did but I don't oh well. Sorry for not posting in awhile. Here is the next chapter!

**REVIEW**

Trunks laughed as he said, "No problem, and your first job is to take this package to Bra she's been kind of snappy about this project. And she's been extremely snappy lately." "I got that this morning." Said Goten. "Well I'll see you in a bit if my sister doesn't bite your head off." Grinned Trunks.

**END REVIEW**

Goten walked out relived he had a job and happy to be able to see Bra again. He knocked on Bra's workshop door.

"Come in!" Goten walked in and shut the door behind him. Bra was sitting at a large table bent over something. His heart softened when he saw strands of her hair fall from the ponytail it was in. Bra looked so perfect there and so beautiful. Wait! What was he thinking? Bra was like his baby sister.

"Damn it." The cussing and the loud crash brought him back.

"Are you ok?" asked Goten rushing over.

Bra was holding her left hand. "Yes I'm fine I just cut myself. What's that?" she asked trying to distract him.

"It's something from Trunks. Now let me see your hand."

"I'm fine it's just a little scratch. Don't worry it happens all the time." Said Bra pulling away.

"I don't believe you now let me see your hand."

"Why don't you believe me? And I would like you to get out." Bra turned around to her work, but she wouldn't show her left hand.

"Well I don't believe you because of that." And he pointed to a random thing on the table. When Bra reached out with her right hand Goten bent over and put his arms around Bra's waist. He then put his head on her shoulder. Goten felt her tense up a little then she relaxed.

"Goten please my hand is fine just go." But something in her said _'Don't let him go. He makes me feel safe and warm.'_ Oh man, what was she thinking? This was her brother's best friend.

"Bra just let me see your hand." He said soothingly in her ear. Bra reluctantly held out her hand. Bra had a shallow cut across her hand and it was oozing a bit of blood. Goten let go of her and looked at her hand.

"No more working for you. And you should probably stop training for a while. Where's the first aid in here?"

"Don't have first aid in here secondly I'd like to see you tell Vegeta that I can't train." Goten took off his jacket and then ripped off some of his shirt. Then he wrapped Bra's cut with his piece of ripped shirt.

"Thanks. I'm going to get a lot of questions about this at school tomorrow." Bra said looking over the home-made bandage.

"What are you going to tell them?" Goten asked curiously.

"Probably something like a total sweetheart saved me from bleeding to death." They smiled at each other then Bra's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" There was a moments pause and the Bra made a discussed face.

"Look I'll get it done, but you need to stop hitting on me. I don't like you. I think you are a total pig."

Goten frowned then mouthed, _'Who is it?'_

"It's just a jerk that works for my brother. And because he works for my brother he thinks he has a shot with me."

Bra went back to the phone, "Luke if my brother knew what you were doing you'd be fired and I'm not just talking about you loosing your job."

Goten took the phone from Bra. "Hey buddy, you'd better leave her the hell alone or I will find you and make your life a living hell until it amuses me to put an end to your sad little life." Then Goten flipped the phone shut. Bra laughed at him.

"What is so funny?"

"You sounded so much like my Dad…" laughed Bra. Goten's response was to roll his eyes.

"If you say so." Goten commented.

"That's ok as long as you don't turn into him." Said Bra. Once again Bra's cell phone went off.

"If it's that Luke gut I'm blowing your phone." Said Goten.

"Hello? Oh hey Maron."

"Oh I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I'll meet you in the lobby in a couple of minutes. Ok, bye." Bra hung up.

"What did you forget?" asked Goten, as Bra picked up the package from Trunks.

"I said I'd go with Maron to find a dress for the end of the year dance. She wants to find the perfect dress since it's the last school dance." Bra scanned the letter that fell from the package. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed Trunk's office number.

"Trunks? What's wrong with it? If there was one perfect thing in this world it is this invention. What do you mean it's too small? It's suppose to be small it's meant to carry in purses and lunch boxes! Don't you tell me to stop yelling. Pardon me Trunks but not all of us can eat, sleep, and breath Capsule Corp like you do! There is this thing called reality you should try to join it sometime." With that Bra slammed her phone shut and slung it onto the table. Now Goten knew why Trunks didn't come down here himself.

"Bra are you going to ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I have to go meet Maron I will see you later Goten." she grabbed her jacket and purse then walked out of the room. Goten stood there for a moment and finally made his way back to Trunk's office.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

DBZ

Here is the disclaimer I don't own DBZ wish I did but I don't. Here is the next chapter.

--

REVIEW:

At this she slammed the phone on the desk. Now Goten knew why Trunks didn't come down here himself. "Bra are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Look I've got to go." she grabbed her jacket and purse then walked out of the room. Goten stood there for a moment and finally made his way back to Trunk's office.

--

"What happened to your hand?" asked Maron.

"I just cut it a little working on a project. Nothing to worry over." Bra said with an nonchalant shrug.

"What is that wrapped around it?" she asked point to the makeshift bandage.

"Part of Goten's t-shirt." Said Bra as they got into Maron's car.

"He ripped his shirt for you? That is so romantic." Said Maron with an awe.

"There isn't anything romantic about it, it was just Goten trying to be nice." Replied Bra.

"Did he have to kiss you to get you to let him see your hand?" Maron asked wriggling her brows at Bra suggestively.

"No he just put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear."

Bra tried to sound annoyed about what had happen despite loving every second of it.

"You and Goten are going to end up married. It would be near impossible to find a better couple."

"What?"

"You heard me Bra you two are perfect for each other."

"Whatever." Then they pulled into the mall parking lot. A group of guys whistled and made catcalls as they walked past. Bra ignored them but Maron waved and blew kisses.

"Do you always have to encourage them?" Bra groaned.

"Why don't you? They are totally gorgeous and checking us out."

"Well I really don't like the catcalls. And the only reason they know me is because I'm rich and my mother owns Capsule Corp, and my brother is the VP there. Oh yes, let's not forget the Dad factor."

"What happened to that deal that you made with him?" Maron asked.

"That deal is still in place but his glare was not included in the deal and that is enough to scare most away." They both laughed as they walked into the store.

"So what are you looking for Maron?" asked Bra.

"Not sure really I feel like something black though. What about you?" Maron asked looking through a rack of dresses.

"I do not know if I am going to even bother going." Bra answered.

"What? Why not?" asked Maron sticking her head between the dresses.

"One nobody to go with, and two my Dad would have a cow."

"Come on half of the guys at school asked you! Or if you wanted to get an older guy you could probably get one of Trunk's co-workers. And Vegeta could just deal with it. Besides it's your lasts high school dance." Maron said pulling her head back to continue her search.

"Fine I'll go but you can talk to my dad." Bra said searching through the dresses.

"No I'll talk to your mom who will talk to your dad. Maybe I should talk to Goten too." Maron said nonchalantly.

"What, why would you talk to him?" asked Bra said immediately frozen in her spot.

"They could always use another chaperone." answered Maron innocently.

"I found a couples dresses I'm going to go and try them on." Bra said trying to distract her friend.

"Ok." Bra waited for Maron to come out. The first one was spaghetti strapped and it went to Maron's ankle. The second one was more like a ball gown and came with a sash.

"I liked the first one better." Said Bra.

"I agree I felt more comfortable in the first. Now we just have to find you something red, sexy, classy, with a touch of sophistication." Maron said wriggling her eyebrows like she had earlier.

"Here's one. Go try it on." The dress was red it had spaghetti straps and criss cross on the back. "I think it is cute and sophisticated. The knee high slit gives it the sexy factor, and the v-neck line is very classy. I officially label this the perfect dress for you Bra. I can't wait to see what your dad says about it."

"I think he'd kill us both, then blow up every mall within a five hundred mile radius. But we could walk around Capsule Corp a bit first just to showoff."

"What would Trunks say?"

"I don't care and I am in a mood to piss him off." Bra and Maron bought the dresses and drove back to Capsule Corp.

They opened the door to the conference room door, "Hello dear brother!" Bra had to bite her tong to keep from laughing at Trunk's face. He was bug eyed and his jaw was on the floor.

"Trunks that isn't very polite to have your mouth open like that. You have guest." Maron said smirking.

"What do you think you are doing?" Trunks asked.

"Just came to check on you. You do seem to work to hard sometimes. Well since you seem to be in a busy meeting I'll leave you to your work." With that Bra and Maron left the room. They waited until they where down the hallway they burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see his face Maron?" Bra asked bursting with laughter.

"Actually it's Goten's look that I can't get out of my head." Maron said coyly.

"What?" Bra asked with a frown.

"The guy had a river of drool coming out of his mouth and he was looking right at you." Maron said smiling.

"Goten was in there? Crap he probably thinks I'm an idiot now." Bra said putting a hand on her forehead.

"Or he thinks that you're a total babe!" said Maron as they walked outside.

"Bra Briefs!" Bra felt Maron flinch too as they turned to see Vegeta.

''Hello daddy." Said Bra smiling as disarmingly as possible.

"Why are you dressed like that I hope you'll change and burn it." Bra rolled her eyes so only Maron saw.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I cut it working on some stuff for Trunks."

"What did you wrap around it?"

"Part of Goten's shirt, Bye daddy!" Bra ran and dragged Maron with her. Only when they where in Bra's room and changed did they relax.

"Wonder why de didn't try and catch us. I know he could have if he wanted." Said Bra.

"I don't know much less care to find out. I'd better head home it's getting late. Bye Bra." When she came down stairs and into the dining room she was met with a very angry Trunks.

"Excuse me I'd like something to eat for dinner." Trunks put his arm out and stopped her.

"What do you think you were doing?" Trunks snarled.

"Whatever do you mean big brother?" Bra asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Trunks!" ordered Bra.

"Not until you tell me why you barged in on my meeting like you did!" Bra stepped on Trunks' foot in an attempt to get away. Trunks let go of her but then kicked her in the butt. She stood there in shock for a moment then she punched him. Then in became a sibling battle to the extreme and they began fighting each other. When the fight started to get heated, Vegeta rushed in and pinned Trunks to the wall, someone grabbed her but Bra didn't really care. Bra pulled an arm free and elbowed the person holding her in the nose, but the person didn't let go.

The person lowered their head and whispered in Bra's ear, "Calm down, it's ok it's over now. Just take a deep breath your safe now." Bra took a deep breath and pulled out of the person's arms. Bra turned to see Goten with a bloody nose.

"Oh my gosh Goten I'm so sorry. Sit down I'll get a rag or something for your nose."

"Thanks." Said Goten as he sat down in a chair. By now Vegeta had let go of Trunks and they say down with Goten at the table, Bra ran back with a wet cloth.

"Tilt your head back and put this on it," she handed him the cloth, " I'm so sorry for hitting you."

"It's ok. I've been hit harder." He said with a grin.

"What the hell was going on?" asked Vegeta.

"Trunks has promised Luke that I would like to date him."

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Goten and Vegeta at the same time.

Bra knew why Vegeta mad, but why was Goten? In a flash Vegeta was on his feet and glaring. Goten had dropped the rag but his nose was still bleeding.

Bra bent and picked up the rag, "Goten sit down your nose is bleeding." He reluctantly sat down and Bra held the rag on his nose.

"Daddy let Trunks go. If Luke bothers me again I'll just kick the crap out of him."

"What did I miss?" asked Bulma walking in with groceries. Bulma set the bags on the table setting fruit on the table by now Vegeta had let go of Trunks again.

"My dearest brother promised Luke that I would go on a date with him." Bra said answering her mother's question.

"You what?" Bulma began throwing fruit at Trunks.

"How could you? He is a jerk! How could you do that to Bra? You need to fire him!" screeched Bulma.

"Okok! I get the point." Trunks said staying in his bent shape to protect himself.

"Oh mom I'm going to my dance tomorrow night I hope that's ok." Bra slipped in during the confusion.

"Of course it I hope you have a nice time." Bulma said.

"Goten did Pan say anything about going?" asked Bra taking the rag off of his nose.

"I don't know but she probably will be. Well," he said getting up, "I'd probably better get going home it's getting late. See you all later, bye Bra."

He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Bra felt someone's ki go threw the roof. Bra looked at Vegeta and his eyes were on fire. Bra figured that if Bulma wasn't between them then Vegeta would have jumped on Goten and pounded on him until nothing was left. Goten must have felt I too because he waved and flew out of the door before anyone could blink.

"Goodnight everybody." Said Bra walking up the stairs.

"But you haven't had dinner yet." Said Bulma.

"I'm not hungry." She called back.

"Is it possible for a Sayain to not be hungry?" Bulma asked Vegeta a bit concerned.

"No, but she is not a full Sayian, so it could be her human half talking." Said Vegeta watching the stairs.


	5. A Very Unhappy Vegeta

-1

Just a High School Dance

DISCLAIMER I don't own Dragon Ball Z wish I did but I don't oh well. Here is the next chapter!

**&**

Bra thought he looked a bit familiar but couldn't place him and said, "He has a cute butt." The group of girls giggled because they never heard Bra talk like that. Bra almost died at what happened next while Pan burst out laughing. The man they had been watching turned around and in was none other then Goten. Bra covered her face and said a string of curse words.

Bra moved her hands so only Pan could hear what she said, "What is he doing here?"

"I…don't…know, but" Pan gasped through her laughter, "Let's ask him."

"No don't. I feel stupid enough already." Said Bra.

"Why are you so embarrassed he does have a nice butt." protested a girl in the circle a girl.

"One he best friends with my brother, two he is Pan's Uncle, and three he is like a second brother." Said Bra counting the reasons on her hand.

"Anyone I know?" asked Goten. He seemed to come out of nowhere Bra felt herself blushing.

"Um..no. I don't think so. By the way why are you here? It's a seniors only dance." Said Bra changing the subject.

"Maron had mentioned that they needed more chaperones." answered Goten. Bra made a mental note to strangle her friend when there would be less witnesses.

"So do you work out?" asked a girl it was the same girl who asked Bra what she thought of him, Selena. Selena was a more popular girl at school and because of her family's lifestyle she thought she could have anything she wanted. And Selena's sights seemed to have been set on Goten. The thought of these girls gawking and fawning over one of her best friends made Bra furious.

"I'm going to get some punch." Said Bra hiding her annoyance. Once Bra was away from her circle of friends is seemed as though every student in the gym came to ask her for a dance, however she refused them all. Bra was content to brood about Goten's new found attention. She could not however keep herself from watching him. Goten looked like he despised at being where he was at the moment. Bra took a small amount of satisfaction from his discomfort. Once more someone asked Bra to dance and with a sigh she accepted, which led to many cut-ins from her previous suitors.

Goten hardly listened to the rabble that surrounded him. He was too busy glaring at every man who asked his Bra to dance. It made him angrier to see her dance with three or four different guys a song. Goten felt like he had to rescue Bra. He took a sip of punch and walked onto the dance floor.

Bra saw over her dance partner's shoulder Goten began walking away from the girls and onto the dance floor. Then he appeared behind her dance partner and tapped him on the shoulder. They politely bowed to each other and the man walked off. Instead of finishing the dance with her Goten took Bra outside.

Bra took a deep breath, "Thanks, I think I would have died if I danced another second."

"No problem." Goten who felt releaved that she did not like any of her dance partners.

"Well now I can catch my breath." sighed Bra.

"Do you hang out with those girls I was talking to?" Goten asked trying to make conversation.

"It's more of them hanging around Pan, Maron, and myself." Said Bra a little annoyed.

"Who was that girl that kept giggling and touching my arm?" asked Goten. Bra took a breath to calm herself down before she answered his question.

His talking interrupted her thoughts, "She was incredibly annoying."

"Her name is Selena. She thinks that everything belongs to her. And she is _very _annoying." Said Bra with a grin. Then there was a peaceful silence.

"So how's your hand?" asked Goten.

"Much better, thank-you. But you should have seen the look on my dad's face when I told him that it was your shirt wrapped around my hand. Maron and I ran before he could do anything though." Bra added with a shrug.

They both laughed, more silence. Bra suppressed a yawn, "Well I'm going to go tell Pan and Maron I'm leaving, and then I'm going to head home."

"I'll wait here that way I can give you a ride home and they can have the limo." Goten said.

"Well I think you became their new favorite person then." Bra said as she headed back inside.

"Sorry I took awhile Pan had a few admirers I had to get through." Bra said as she met Goten. Goten scowled and started to go back in.

"Goten let her be she's a big girl and can take care of herself." Said Bra putting an arm out to stop him.

"Fine if you say so. Come on before I change my mind." They walked to Goten's car. Goten opened the car door for Bra. "I like that dress on you. It's very…flattering." He said not very sure what to say.

"Thanks but my dad hated it and I don't think Trunks likes it much either." She said grinning at the memory of walking into the meeting.

Before Bra knew what she was saying, "Maron said you started to drool when I walked in. Is that true?"

"It wasn't I fell asleep listening to them market this and that stocks are up and whatever else it was. And if you want to get into a good looks contest," said Goten joking, "Selena and some of the other girls said you thought that I had a good butt. Is that true?" Bra buried her face in her hands and said another sting of cuss words.

"I'll take that as a yes." Goten said smirking. He realized that her embarrasment brought him more satisfaction then it should have.

"It was before I know who you were." Said Bra taking her face out of her hands.

"If you say so." Said Goten with a grin. They pulled up in front of the house, and Bra slammed the car door still a bit peeved with Goten. He got out and followed her into the house.

"Where is everyone?" asked Goten.

"Mom never said. All she told me was that no one would be here when I got home." Said Bra taking off her shoes and plopping onto the couch.

Goten sat next to Bra, "Isn't Chichi going to miss you?" asked Bra as she flicked through the channels.

"Nope told her I wouldn't be back till early morning." Said Goten as he stretched and put his arms on the back of the couch.

"I'm surprised she didn't give you a curfew." Bra said laughing and tossing her purse down.

The pair settled into the couch close to each other as Bra turned on the television. After a few shows Goten felt Bra slide over towards him until her head was resting on the side of his chest. When he looked down to wake her up he could not help but sit in his place and watch her. Bra looked so peaceful and beautiful with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his stomach. He could not help how right it felt to be where he was at that moment. Goten felt asleep to those peaceful thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"


	6. Chapter 6

DBZ

-----

REVIEW

. A small group of girls who were friends with Bra, Pan, and Maron walked over. They started talking about guys and make-up, which was really more

After a long silence Goten realized that Bra had fallen asleep. As he watched her breathing it made him realize how tired he was himself. And he too fell asleep with Bra sleeping on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

----

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Vegeta as her saw Bra on the couch sleeping with Goten.

Luckily Goten took very much after Goku and his quick reflexes. Bulma and Trunks were helpless to stop Vegeta. Goten flipped over the back of the couch just as the energy ball hit where Goten had just been Goten's flip knocked Bra to the floor which woke her up. Bra started to get up but dove back down as the energy balls came flying into the couch.

"Why was her dad attacking the couch?" She groaned as she remembered falling asleep next to Goten on the couch, they must have walked in and found them like that. And being the blast up now and ask later person Vegeta was Bra guessed Goten was on the other side of the couch.

"Who do you thing you are?" screamed Vegeta as he blasted the couch.

"We didn't do anything!" yelled Bra over the commotion.

Vegeta did not listen to a thing Bra was saying.

Goten couldn't believe what was happening. How could he have fallen asleep with Bra in his arms? A voice told him she didn't technically fall asleep in his arms. However Vegeta didn't really care about that so much as he cared about how he found them. The blasting had stopped and Goten looked over the couch, Vegeta wasn't there.

"Goten watch out!" yelled Bra.

He did a summersault and turned to see Vegeta.

"Now you'll die." Said Vegeta snarling.

In a flurry someone was on top of Vegeta, it was Gohan.

"Get out of here!" ordered Gohan pinning Vegeta to the floor.

Bulma and Trunks ran out the back and Goten and Bra ran to the front. As Bra ran past Vegeta she said, "I'm sorry daddy."

When they got to the front door she picked up her shoes from last night.

"Wait where did I put my purse?" she asked trying to remember.

"Are you really worried about it?' asked Goten trying to get her out the door.

"Well I'd need money to get a hotel tonight. I left it on the coffee table in the living room!"

After a second of thought Goten ran back into the battle zone and right into Vegeta. They were both surprised for a moment but Goten reacted first and hit Vegeta in the stomach and grabbed Bra's purse. He ran out of there as fast as he could. When he got to the door he picked Bra up and flew away as fast as he could. A few minutes later he touched down in a park. After a few stairs from some joggers Bra realized they were still in the attire they had worn to the dance. Bra sat down on a bench and put her shoes on.

"Well it could have been worse." Said Bra with a sigh.

"For example?" he asked sitting next to her.

"At least nobody else kno…"

"Uncle Goten what are you doing here?' asked Pan as she walked over.

"You were saying?" asked Goten giving Bra an angry look.

Bra groaned as she saw Pan walk over.

"And don't you dare give me that look Goten. It's not my fault she came over. It's not like I summoned her or something." She replied in a hiss.

"Why are you two still dressed like you were at the dance?"

"Well we a..what happened wa.." said Bra and Goten stammering.

"Did you feel that? Asked Pan.

"Felt like it came from your house Bra. You want to check it out?"

Goten and Bra winced because they know who the ki flares were from. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Said Pan flying off.

"Well at least we didn't have to tell her anything." Said Goten.

"Come on let's go get breakfast my treat." Said Bra.

"I wouldn't feel that right about you paying for breakfast." Said Goten.

"If it makes you feel better I know the owner and the chef personally and they know very well about the sayain appetite." Goten relaxed a little.

"Never realized how big this park was." Said Bra after lots of walking.

Bra sat on a bench and started digging in her purse. She pulled out a capsule and tossed it, "Times like these makes me glad that I didn't clean out my purse." Said Bra putting on the red sandals.

Bra stood up and they continued the walk through the park. "Well this is nice." Said Bra after awhile.

"And a little romantic." She added with a smile.

Goten know her too well to know she didn't mean anything by it. "Yea but the fact your father is out hunting me kind of puts a damper on things." Said Goten looking around worriedly.

"Come on the restraint is on the other side of the park." They were both content to walk in silence and enjoy the scenery.

"Oh Harry, don't they look so sweet. And they are so young. True love! It's so romantic! Remember that when we where their age?"

"Yes dear I do. Now leave these nice young folks alone." Bra and Goten turned their heads at the same time to an elderly couple on a bench.

"We aren't a couple just good friends." Said Bra.

The elderly couple smiled, "We said the same thing when we were your age." Said the woman.

"And how my father hated Harry!" said the woman patting the man's hand.

"The reason was he found us asleep on the living room floor, it was after a very exciting party." Said Harry.

"But my father didn't stop Harry, a few months after high school graduation he proposed! Right here at this very bench. Well I said yes of course and it's been fifty years today."

"Dear let this nice couple on their way. They don't need old folks like us wasting their time."

Bra and Goten smiled said thank-you, and left. "They seemed nice." Said Goten to break the silence.

"Mmhmm."

"How long are you going to stay at a hotel?" asked Goten.

"Probably a day or two. Then it'll be safe to go home. You however may want to wait a century or two, just to be safe."

They laughed at the small joke.

"Here we are." Said Bra pointing to a dinner across the very busy street.

"We could fly across." Suggested Goten.

"Not unless you want Vegeta to find us."

They walked to the cross walk and pressed the button, it didn't seem to have any effect.

Goten grabbed Bra's hand, "On the count of three we run as fast as we can."

"Ok."

"One--two-three!" they ran across dogging cars as they went.

They sighed and walked into the diner.

As soon as they walked in, "Bra, Goten, over here!" they looked to see Maron waving at them.

Bra and Goten groaned and walked over. Maron looked at them with a faint grin. Bra was suddenly aware that she and Goten were still holding hands they let go.

"So what are you here for Maron?" asked Goten.

"Well I own the place and I was just checking in on the place."

"Told you I knew the owner." Said Bra grinning at Goten.

"But you never said it was Maron." He replied with mock anger.

"Speaking of work are you guys playing hookie?" asked Maron.

"Not for a couple of days. My dad is on a mega warpath. And he isn't happy with either of us." Said Bra.

"What did you…" before Maron could finish Vegeta blew his way in taking out half of the wall.


	7. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Just a High School Dance

DISCLAIMER I don't own Dragon Ball Z wish I did but I don't oh well. Here is the next chapter! Please review! (Btw I don't know if I spelled one of the names right if I didn't then sorry)

REVIEW

"Not for a couple of days. My dad is on a mega warpath. And he isn't happy with either of us." Said Bra. "What did you…" before Maron could finish Vegeta blew his way in taking out half of the wall.

"For crying out loud!" yelled Bra.

Bra and Goten jumped up and over the counter. Bra led Goten through the kitchen and out the back. They could hear yelling and crashing, as Maron seemed to slow Vegeta down.

"Come on." Said Goten. Picking up Bra and flying off.

"Now what?" asked Bra.

"Well we can't go to Capsule Corp, we can't go to your house or mine." Said Goten.

"Oh I've got it! We could stay with Dindea!"

"Sounds good I hope he has food because I'm starving." Said Goten.

"Spoken like a true sayain." Said Bra shaking her head.

"It'll be awhile before we get there."

"Then you'd better hurry before my dad finds us."

They had been flying for some time when Goten spotted the tower. Goten landed as softly as possible so he couldn't wake Bra who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Mr. Popo, Dendea?" called Goten softly.

Mr. Popo came from around a corner. "Come and bring Bra here. Put her down gently."

Goten set Bra down and stood there watching her. Finally Goten followed Mr. Popo to the kitchen, a moment later Dindea arrived. Over a very large breakfast Goten told them what had happened the last few hours.

"Did you same any for me?" asked Bra stretching.

Bra had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Goten watched her, "What Do I have something on my face?" asked Bra.

"No nothing is wrong with your face."

"Did you tell them what's been happening?" asked Bra plopping down at the table.

"Yes we heard about your adventure. You may stay as long as you need." Said Dindea pouring Bra some tea.

"Thank-you. I'll only stay a day or two." Said Bra.

"Well you can spend a day in the hyperbolic time chamber." Offered Dindea, Mr. Popo set a large bowl of rice in front of her.

"I suppose we could do that." Aid Bra picking at the rice.

"What are you thinking?" asked Goten.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." answered Bra.

"Tell me you always pick at your food when you're thinking. And you always say nothings wrong when something is" said Goten with a smile.

"You know me to well. My problem is we can only stay in there a day, at leas by earth's time. That isn't long enough for my dad to cool his heals, and we are only allowed to go in there twice in a life time." Answered Bra finally eating some of the rice.

"How long do you thing it'll be?" asked Dindea.

"Well," said Bra looking at Goten, "I'm thinking two days here, maybe one or two somewhere else."

"Sounds like a plan." Said a voice behind Bra.

Bra screamed and jumped nearly knocking over the food in front of her. "Dad could you try not to do that? We are on edge a little." said Goten.

"When you didn't come home last night your mom had a fit and sent me to find you." Said Goku.

"So what's this I hear about you running from Vegeta?"

"Who told you?" asked Bra with a hand over her heart.

"Just popped in I've checked everywhere else and got bits and pieces of the story." said Goku, "You know Bra you could stay at our house what did Pan call it?"

"A slumber party?" offered Bra.

"Yea that's it. You can sleep in Pan's room."

"But my dad will check there." Said Bra between bites of food.

"We'll deal with that when and if he comes." Said Goten with a reassuring smile. Bra still wondered why Goten's smile made her feel that way. It made her feel safe and warm and that nothing could go wrong. Bra couldn't help but smile back.

"Well it's stocked with some food I'll add some more while you finish breakfast." Said Mr. Popo caring jars out of the kitchen. "So are you going to tell mom and Pan?" asked Goten.

"Probably should since they might run into Vegeta." Replied Goku. Goku had a spoon full of rice to his face when he frowned. Dindea, Goku, Goten, and Bra looked up as Mr. Popo slid into the kitchen.

"I felt something and looked where I felt the energy from and someone is flying fast this way."

"I thought I felt something." Said Goku.

"You two better go in." Bra and Goten got up from the table and started running to the hyperbolic time chamber door. Goten was about to shut the door when Goku called, "Goten don't worry about Vegeta. And don't do anything stupid."

Bra screamed and pulled Goten in as Vegeta landed. "When we get out I've got to find out how the hell he finds me so quickly." Said Bra leaning on the door. "So now what do we do?" asked Bra standing up and looking into the expanse.

"Why are you asking me?" questioned Goten.

"Hmm because your older." Answered Bra.

"Yea well your smarter." Said Goten.

Then Goten hit his head as he realized what he'd said. "Well I know that, you just proved it. And you don't have to make it sound like it's my fault." Said Bra.

Goten glared back and said, "Your dance, your house, your couch, and your crazy dad on a rampage."

"Well you had to dance with me, you had to drive me home, you had to come in, you had to sit right next to me, AND you fell asleep too buster so your no where near blameless."

Goten stomped out into the emptiness and Bra stormed off to the bedroom. Bra screamed and Goten showed up in a second.

Suddenly he was like a big brother, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"There's only one bed." Said Bra pointing to the king sized bed.

"Next time you scream make sure that it's an important reason. You scared me to death." Goten tried to put a hand on Bra's shoulder, but she moved away.

"You can sleep on the floor, out there." Said Bra turning her back to Goten.

He threw his arms in the air and left to fight the imaginary monsters since he couldn't fight the one named Bra. Goten then wondered if he would rather face Vegeta then thought made Goten shiver. Being the practical one Bra looked to see how much food there was.

There was just enough and they were lucky Vegeta hadn't found them earlier. Bra looked around the place she would be living for the next 'year'. Bra sat down and put her head on her knees and started crying.

Goten stopped in the middle of a kick and looked over at the building he saw Bra on the steps and felt something painfully tugging on his heart. Goten tried to ignore it but couldn't and flew over to Bra.


	8. The Kiss

DBZ

Don't own DBZ or anything in this story, oh well read on and I'd appreciate a review.

-----

REVIEW

There was just enough and they were lucky Vegeta hadn't found them earlier. Bra looked around the place she would be living for the next 'year'. Bra sat down and put her head on her knees and started crying. Goten stopped in the middle of a kick and looked over at the building he saw Bra on the steps and felt something painfully tugging on his heart. Goten tried to ignore it but couldn't and flew over to Bra.

----

"Get out of my way!" yelled Vegeta trying to get past Goku.

"No, besides you can't do anything for a day." Said Goku calmly.

"I'll blast my way in." he yelled.

"You do that Vegeta and you would kill your daughter too." Said Dindea stepping in front of the door.

"Then I'll go in and get them!"

"You know very well that only two people can go in at once. You'd trap all three of you in there forever." Said Dindea.

"Come on Vegeta let's go find something to eat, we can come back in a little bit." Vegeta grudgingly followed after Goku to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" asked Goten sitting next to her.

"Let's see my dad wants to kill one of my best friends, and my friend blames me. I don't get to see my mom and brother fro a year. My dad will probably kill me as soon as we leave here. So other then all of that I'm fine." Said Bra with many sniffs.

Goten put his arm around Bra's shoulder and Bra laid her head on Goten's shoulder. "I'm sorry fro yelling at you." Said Goten.

"I'm sorry my dad is trying to kill you."

Goten smiled, "So am I." "Do you think he left?" asked Bra hopefully.

"Knowing Vegeta he won't ever leave till we come out." Said Goten.

"So it has been awhile since we've talked. Have you been able to turn super sayain yet?" asked Goten pulling away.

"No not yet dad says that I'm really close though." Said Bra wishing that Goten would hold her again.

Bra shook her head she couldn't and didn't think of Goten that way, or did she? "So you over Paris?" asked Bra with a final sniff.

"I have been over her. Besides it was her loss not mine."

Bra gave him a skeptical look, "If you say so."

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Goten playfully pushing Bra.

"No I don't. You were crying like a baby on the phone when you told me. It's just hard to believe you are all of a sudden over her." She said pushing him back.

"Oh don't act like you haven't done it before too." Said Goten.

"I did no such thing you insensitive poop head."

" Oh first I'm stupid then I'm an insensitive poop head. You really know how to bring a guy down."

"You know very well that I didn't mean it. But I mean this when I say, you are almost as good a fighter as me." She said with a smile.

In the blink of an eye Goten was lightly sitting on Bra's stomach, and had her arms pinned above her head.

"You were saying?" asked Goten.

"That you are squishing me." Said Bra trying to get out from under him.

"Sorry." Said Goten letting go and quickly getting up.

Bra hooked her foot onto Goten's ankle and tripped him, and he fell hard. "I meant to say I'm a better fighter." Said bra sitting up.

"You mean dirtier fighter." Said Goten sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Do you want some ice for that? And I don't fight dirty." Said Bra getting up.

Bra held out a hand to help Goten up. Before he realized what he was doing Goten pulled Bra on top of him and started kissing her.


	9. An Angry Bra

Just a High School Dance

DISCLAIMER I don't own Dragon Ball Z wish I did but I don't oh well. Here is the next chapter! Please review! (Btw I don't know if I spelled one of the names right if I didn't then sorry)

REVIEW

Bra hooked her foot onto Goten's ankle and tripped him, and he fell hard. "I meant to say I'm a better fighter." Said bra sitting up. "You mean dirtier fighter." Said Goten sitting up and rubbing his head. "Do you want some ice for that? And I don't fight dirty." Said Bra getting up. Bra held out a hand to help Goten up. Before he realized what he was doing Goten pulled Bra on top of him and started kissing her.

Sparks flew and it took Bra a moment to realize what just happened. Bra pulled away and slapped Goten. Then she got up and ran out the door. Goten ran after her what had he done? 'Wrecked your whole friendship.' Said a voice in his head. Goten ran outside into the real world.

He heard Bra scream "NO!" Then Goten felt lots of pain and blacked out. Goten's eyes barley opened then e remembered what little happened. He looked over and saw Bra sitting at a desk asleep. What did he do? He fell back into a deep slumber.

This time when he woke up it was Trunks he saw, "Hey man." Said Trunks."

"Hey. What happened?" asked Goten.

"Well you are at Capsule Corp. Um you and Bra ran from my dad to Maron's diner, then to Dindea's tower. From what I heard Bra ran out you followed her out, Vegeta saw you and went into attack mode, and he must have knocked you out cold. That pissed Bra off so much that she went super sayain and beat Vegeta pretty good. That's all I know. Oh and that Bra isn't speaking to you or dad. Bra won't say why she's mad at you though, and she's locked herself up in her workroom and won't come out."

"Is Bra ok?" asked Goten.

"Yea Vegeta was a little shocked to do much of anything except defensive moves. So don't ask anything about the black eye. Well I've got to go to work. Speaking of I hope to see you there in a couple of days." With that Trunks left.

Goten sat upright thinking of something to say to Bra if she ever came back. "Hey uncle." Said Pan knocking on the door.

"Hey Pan."

"So why'd you do it?" asked Pan.

"Do what?" he asked hoping that Pan didn't know.

Pan rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, the kiss."

"Trunks said she didn't tell anyone." He said groaning.

"Well next to you I'm her best friend, but after what happened Bra is really upset with you. Anyways why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"How can you just kiss someone? And especially someone you've known their whole life."

"If I knew that then I'd be talking to Bra instead of you."

"Pan will you please ask Goten if he will be leaving anytime soon?" asked Bra from the doorway.

"But he's right here."

"Will you ask him?" asked Bra.

Pan sighed, "Goten will you be staying here long?"

"Only if I'm wanted. If I'm not then I'll have someone take me home." Pan looked at Bra, "What did he say?"

"He just…"Pan rolled her eyes, "Goten said he'll stay as long as he is welcome, and if he's not he would find a ride home."

" Will you inform him to start looking for a ride and that he is not welcome here." Pan started but Goten put up a hand to stop her.

"Please tell Bra that I congratulate her on turning super sayain." Before Pan could Bra had turned and left.

"I don't get it Pan all I did was kiss her."

"You look at it like that then nothing is wrong. Look at it like this though, best friend known him your whole life. He just broke up with someone he thought was a perfect match, then he kisses you for no real reason. Oh and let's through this in for the heck of it, someone you think you might have feelings for." "But I didn't kiss her because we're both single. And Bra doesn't look at me like that."

"Oh man I would hit you upside your head right now if you weren't hurt. Bra looks at you as more than a friend and you look at her as more then a friend. Both of you are just too stupid to notice what everyone else does. So when you get better take her out on a date or something." Said Pan.

"I'll be back in a while to get you a ride home." She kissed him on the forehead and left.

Two Weeks Later

"Where are you going?" asked Goten leaning against Pan's doorway.

"Spending the night at Bra's house." Said Pan walking past Goten.

"Let me give you a ride." Said Goten walking after Pan.

"You are so pathetic."

"What is?" asked Goten putting his jacket on.

"You are using me as a reason to go see Bra. Just because you are to scared to talk to her."

"That's not true. I'm board and it would be nice to talk to Trunks when we aren't at work."

"Uncle Goten you are a very bad liar and a very sad little man right now. But you can take me anyway." She added with a smile.

"You are so kind to me." Said Goten's voice dipping with sarcasm.

A little while later he parked the car in front of Bra's house and got out. "You are walking me to the door?" asked Pan trying not to laugh.

"Yea how else will I be able to find out if Trunks is home?"

"Is that the story you are sticking to?" asked Pan knocking on the door.

"Coming in a minute!" said a voice inside Bra opened the door.

Bra's hair was in a ponytail and she was wear a tank top and a long skirt that was black with flames, showing her flat stomach.

"Hey Pan. What are you doing here Goten?"

Goten tore his focus from Bra's outfit, "So you're speaking to me again that's good. Where's Trunks?"

"Trunks is in Europe. Mom is at a spa for the weekend. And my dad left after that incident two weeks ago. So I'm home alone, and I thought that Trunks had told you he was leaving."

Bra turned to Pan, "You ready to go?"

"Yea just have to put some make-up on I'll go upstairs and change." Pan slipped through Goten and Bra.

"Where are you guys going?"

"A club."

"That's illegal though." Said Goten.

"And?"

"You've never done anything like that."

"Just trying it out no reason to go mental." Said Bra feeling a twinge of guilt for worrying Goten.

"What's the name?"

"It's a new place, Club 49. Don't worry we'll be fine." Said Bra.

Bra and Goten smiled at each other. "Yea! You two didn't kill each other." Said Pan.

"Don't tell anyone Goten." Said Bra.

"Come on Bra." The two ran out to Bra's car.

Goten didn't like leaving them alone. He'd follow them but a little later. Bra and Pan waved as they drove by.

"Think he'll follow us?" asked Pan.

"I'm surprised he tried to get in the car with us." Said Bra looking in the mirror. They got into the club with no trouble and went to dance.


	10. About Time

DBZ

Don't own DBZ or anything in this story, oh well read on and I'd appreciate a review. Here it is the last chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.

-----

REVIEW

"It's a new place, Club 49. Don't worry we'll be fine." Said Bra. Bra and Goten smiled at each other. "Yea! You two didn't kill each other." Said Pan.

"Don't tell anyone Goten." Said Bra. "Come on Bra." The two ran out to Bra's car. Goten didn't like leaving them alone. He'd follow them but a little later. Bra and Pan waved as they drove by. "Think he'll follow us?" asked Pan. "I'm surprised he tried to get in the car with us." Said Bra looking in the mirror. They got into the club with no trouble and went to dance.

----

After awhile a couple of guys came up to see if they wanted to dance Bra and Pan said yes. "So what to you do?" asked the man dancing with Bra.

"What?" yelled Bra over the music.

"Where do you work?" he asked a little louder.

"At Capsule Corp." she yelled back.

"What's your name?" asked Bra.

"Brian, what is your name?"

"Bra." Pan tapped Bra on the shoulder, "I'm getting some water. You want one?" Bra thought for a moment, "No I'll have a beer." Pan gave Bra a look that could kill then left to get the drinks.

"You're allowed to drink?" asked Brian.

"Yea why?"

"You just don't look like your old enough." He said simply.

"Don't worry I am." Said Bra.

Pan came back with her water and Bra's beer. "I'm going to sit down." Said Bra pointing to the tables. The four of them found a table. "Are you two single?" asked Brian's brother Jason.

"I am." Said Pan.

"I don't really know." Said Bra playing with her bottle of beer.

"How can you not know?" asked Brian.

"It's complicated." Said Bra pulling a waitress over. (a while later)

"Does she usually drink this much?" asked Brain.

"No, Bra's not usually like this ever." The effect of four beers was starting to show; Bra had taken her hair down and dancing very personal with many different guys out on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry I've got to go and get her out of here." Said Pan.

Pan kissed Jason on the cheek and went to drag Bra off the dance floor. "Come on Bra you need to get home. You are drunk." Dragging Bra away from her disappointed dance partner.

"I'mnotdrunk! I only had a couple of beers." Bra's words were slurred. Pan got her out a back door and into an alley.

Bra bent over a trashcan and threw up.

"Pan?" Pan turned relived to see Goten. "What the hell happened?" asked Goten running over to Bra.

Bra held her head up weakly and said, "I knew you would come Goten. You are like my own knight in shining armor." She turned and started to throw up. Goten held Bra's hair out of her face and rubbed her head back.

"Have you drunk anything Pan?" asked Goten without looking up.

"Just water." She answered.

"Ok drive back to Capsule Corp. I'll bring Bra there in a little bit. I'm not sure if she'll want puke all in her car. I'll carry her home that way I can stop faster." Said Goten.

"Ok." Said Pan as she got Bra's car keys.

Goten took a deep sigh and picked Bra up and flew back towards Capsule Corp. Goten had to stop three time before they got back. Pan had a pot of coffee waiting. They made Bra drink a mug , then Goten carried Bra to her bed.

"Go ahead and go to sleep Pan. I'll stay up to make sure Bra doesn't need anything." Pan pulled out a cat and fell asleep.

Goten pulled up a chair by Bra and moved her hair out of her face. Goten's face shot up as he saw something go by the door. Goten got up and held a small energy ball in his hand.

"Whose there?" he asked walking to the door.

Goten nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Vegeta. "Don't worry I'm not gong to kill you. I followed you on your way back from the bar. And I thank you for bringing her home safely."

"Thank-you sir."

"My name is Vegeta, brat."

Goten was at the stairs and turned around, "Would it be alright if I dated Bra?"

"Human dating rituals are so inferior." Said Vegeta. Vegeta shook his head and closed the door behind him. Goten hoped that was a yes and drove home.

One Year Later

Goten and Bra had been going out for a year today. He smiled at the memory of everyone's reaction. The media went crazy that anyone got close to the daughter of Vegeta's daughter, Trunks grumbled, Pan was very happy, Bulma along with Gohan and Goku had said 'It's about time', Chichi was ecstatic and wanted to know when the kids would be here. Vegeta had just shrugged his shoulders and yelled at Bulma to make him some food.

"Goten? Goten!" Trunks' voice brought Goten back to the present. "Goten! The meeting is over. You can go home."

"No I'm going to take Bra out for some dinner for our anniversary."

Trunks just grinned saying, "You are probably one of the only boyfriends that actually remembers your dating anniversary."

Goten picked up his briefcase smiling and as he walked out the door said, "See you later bro."

"Bye Goten , wait did you just call me bro?" asked Trunks turning around only to see an empty room.

Trunks groaned and went home. Goten pulled out some flowers from his brief case and knocked on the door. "Come on in Goten." Called Bra.

"Ready for dinner?" asked Goten putting the flowers in Bra's hands. He put his arms around Bra's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Goten I'm really to tired to go out tonight. I just want to take a nice long bath and go to bed."

"That's ok."

"The flowers smell amazing though."

"Don't know how this smells but what do you think?" asked Goten holding out a ring in front of Bra.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" asked Bra looking at Goten.

"Well Bra Briefs will you?" Bra took a deep breath and kissed Goten.

"Yes Goten I'll marry you." Goten picked Bra up and started caring her outside.

"Goten put me down! What are you doing?" When Goten had her in the front of Capsule Corp he yelled, "I love this woman!" then he put her down.

"You are a big goof you know that." She said lightly hitting him in the arm.

"See Harry I told you they were getting married." Goten and Bra turned and saw the old couple from the park they had met a year ago.

"Yes we are." Said Goten proudly.

"Come on Goten we'd better tell everyone." Said Bra holding Goten's hand.

They walked to Bra's house to call everyone. Once they had everyone's attention Bra whispered to Goten, "Go ahead and tell them."

"Why don't you dear?"

"Because."

"Fine, um everyone we have some news. Go ahead Bra tell them."

Bra glared at Goten, "Well I don't know how to say this but um, Goten and I are getting married."

Bra bit her bottom lip. "Is that all?" asked Pan.

"Yea." Said Goten.

"Ok, well I got to go I've got a date."

"Is that it?" asked Bra.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later." Said Bulma getting up from the couch.

"I've got some paper work that needs to be done. Congrats you guys." Said Trunks leaving. "When am I going to get some grand kids?" asked Chichi.

"Mom!" said Goten blushing.

"Well I'm not getting any younger Goten." She replied.

"They don't even have a date for the wedding. I don't think they are having kids in the near future." Said Goku.

"Fine, fine well Goku we'd better go home for some dinner."

Everyone had left except for Vegeta, who had remained silent through out the whole time. He had his back on the wall with his arms across his chest.

Bra squeezed Goten's hand, "Daddy?"

Vegeta looked Goten in the eyes as he said, "Nobody will ever be good enough for Bra."

Bra tensed up, "But if anyone came close it would be you." Then Vegeta left to find Bulma.

"Either that went really well or I was dreaming." Said Bra.

"It went really well. But your dad didn't kill me so I think we are dreaming." Said Goten.

"Well I don't want to tempt fate I'm going home." Goten kissed Bra on the cheek and left.


	11. Epilouge

Just a High School Dance

DISCLAIMER I don't own Dragon Ball Z wish I did but I don't oh well. Well this is the bit to wrap it all up so I hope that you enjoyed it so avoir until my next DBZ story!

**EPILOUGE **Three years after the end of the story

"Goten!" yelled Bra.

"What?" asked Goten running into the room.

"Get..my..suitcase..for..the..hospital." Bra said between deep breaths.

"Oh my god! It's coming isn't it?"

"That's usually what the cramps mean." She said.

Goten grabbed a suitcase and ran out to the car.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Three two one." "The keys, the keys, I need the keys! Goten picked up some car keys.

"Got the keys got to get to the hospital." Goten ran out the door, "Goten!" screamed Bra.

Goten ran back in the house, "Ok let's go Bra. We have to get to the hospital."

"Goten I am having contractions, I'm fat and pregnant. I can only move so fast!" screamed Bra.

"Oh right." Goten picked Bra up and carried her to the car.

Goten tried to put the keys in the ignition, "Goten those keys are toy keys for the baby to chew on." Said Bra with labored breathing.

Goten finally got to the hospital. A couple of hours later Bulma and Vegeta showed up. Bulma was talking about names when a nurse showed up. "Is Bra ok? Is the baby fine?" asked Goten.

"First time dad? Yes your wife and daughter are both fine and healthy. You may go see them."

When Bulma and Vegeta got into the room Goten was holding a small screaming baby. Vegeta went and stood in a corner.

"You want to see grandma Bulma?" asked Goten giving the baby to Bulma.

"What's her name?"

"Haven't decided yet." Said Bra.

"Is she supposed to cry that much?" asked Goten worriedly.

"Yes it just means that she's healthy." Said Bulma.

" Here go to grandpa." Said Bulma walking to Vegeta.

"I refuse to be called grandpa." Said Vegeta.

"You also refused to shave off your mustache but you did." Smiled Bra.

"Take your granddaughter." Said Bulma handing Vegeta the baby.

As soon as Vegeta was holding her, the baby stopped crying. "What did you do dad?" asked Bra.

"How should I know?" he looked at the baby.

"She's kind of scrawny." Said Vegeta.

"She was just born." Said Bulma, "Let me see her again." As soon as Vegeta let go of the baby she started crying again.

"I think Kiara is going to be a grandpa's girl." Said Bra. "Is that going to be her name?" asked Bulma giving Kiara back to Bra.

"I'm going to call mom and dad." Said Goten walking out.

"Well I need to get to Capsule Corp and tell Trunks he has a niece." Bulma kissed Bra on the forehead, "Be sure and get some rest." then Bulma left.

"Do you plan on training her?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know. It's a little early to be thinking of that. Both of her parents have sayain blood so I'm sure that she'll be fine."

"I don't want her to get hurt." Said Vegeta lightly touching the sleeping baby.

"Anyone silly enough to mess with a person that has Chichi for a grandmother is crazy." Vegeta allowed himself a small smirk.

"Where is she! Where is she!" asked Chichi bolting into the room.

"See what I mean?" asked Bra.

Chichi was a sight she had two cameras around her neck, several balloons in one hand and flowers and a stuffed bear in the other. Goku and Goten walked in laughing at Chichi.

"Can I hold her?" asked Chichi passing everything but the cameras to Goku.

"She's so small." Exclaimed Chichi looking down at the baby.

Kiara woke up and started crying. "Shhh. Don't cry." Said Chichi trying to sooth Kiara but the baby only cried more.

"Give here to dad." Said Bra.

"Come here and hold her so I can get a picture." Said Chichi.

"I don't want to hold her." He said backing away.

Chichi gave Kiara to Vegeta. Just as before Kiara stopped crying. "Aww, you two look so cute together." Said Chichi taking pictures of them.


End file.
